


Mei

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Esperança, F/M, Horror, Medo, Morte - Freeform, Terror, amizade, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: A calamidade chega ao ponto extremo. Todos estão desesperados, se matando, num instinto pela vida. Mei conhece o extra. Mas como contar aquilo a Kouichi? Como exatamente deveria pôr um fim naquilo?
Relationships: Misaki Mei/Sakakibara Kouichi
Kudos: 2





	Mei

**Author's Note:**

> Another não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu ressuscitava as vítimas da calamidade, sequestrava a Mei e a Misaki pra morarem comigo e fazia a Mei terminar com o Kouichi! *-* (Podia ao menos ter tido um abraço no final. ¬¬) Another pertence à Yukito Ayatsuji.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Aquilo precisava acabar. Estavam todos enlouquecendo e se matando, num instinto desesperado pela sobrevivência. Já havíamos perdido tanta gente... Felizmente, pudemos salvar dois companheiros da explosão na sala de jantar. O outro... Infelizmente abriu a porta bem na hora da explosão. Muitos, que haviam sido feridos mortalmente, inclusive a sensei, foram removidos a tempo pela equipe de salvamento. Outros haviam partido para sempre, inclusive a garota que salvei um dia do grande vidro que caiu da caminhonete e se estilhaçou quase em cima de nós. Ela me feriu, fez com que todos desejassem a morte de Misaki e tentou matá-la, mas se enforcou acidentalmente antes que conseguisse. Havia chance dos demais se salvarem, começaram a ser tratados assim que chegaram ao lado de fora trazidos pelos bombeiros e a polícia, alguns sendo imediatamente levados às pressas para um hospital.

Num dos momentos terríveis que vivi lá dentro, meu coração quase parou e pude sentir o que realmente era desespero e medo, ainda mais do que no momento em que eu fui ferido. Mei se esquivava bem e só eu sei o quanto isso me deixou feliz. Mas ela foi jogada no chão, escapou de mais um golpe de Akazawa e levantou-se. Andou alguns metros, mas foi agarrada e jogada no chão novamente, rolando até o fim da escada junto com Akazawa, que ergueu-se e cortou seu rosto, depois a atirou no chão. Ela soltava exclamações de susto e dor, até perdeu seu tapa-olho. Akazawa estava fora de si, e subiu em cima de Mei quando ela tentou levantar, prendendo seus braços para evitar que fugisse ao vê-la resistir. Vi o desespero tomar aquele rosto tão meigo e bonito. Por um segundo achei que ela iria chorar. Akazawa segurou seu rosto com força, provavelmente fazendo o corte doer ainda mais. Elas se encararam.

– A culpa é sua! Eu quero vingar o meu irmão! Agora, é o seu fim!

Meu ferimento doía, mas ignorei. Pulei e empurrei Akazawa com força, livrando Mei.

– A culpa não é de Mei! A calamidade começou em abril!

– Se eu matá-la e isso continuar vou concordar com você!

– Você está errada...! – Sussurrei perto do seu ouvido quando segurei firme suas mãos, no momento exato em que ela cravaria sua arma no corpo de Mei.

Ela pareceu se acalmar, mas por apenas milésimos de segundo. Eu tentei segurá-la, mas ela me atirou com força no chão. Caí quase em cima de Mei, que estava de joelhos, encolhida no chão, torcendo para não tê-la machucado.

– Qual é o seu problema?! Eu sou... Eu estou apenas tentando proteger todos nós! Então por quê?! Se você está tão desesperado para morrer! Eu vou te matar junto com ela!

Permaneci na frente de Mei. Ela fitava Akazawa por cima do meu ombro. A chefe das medidas preventivas nos olhava com raiva. Nesse momento as janelas explodiram, os cacos de vidro voaram e me virei, me colocando por cima de Mei, que estava estendida no chão. Consegui protegê-la do vidro, mas Akazawa foi atingida em cheio, fazendo com que o corpo dela protegesse nós dois. Foi rápido, quando me dei conta, ela estava caída no chão, com milhares de cacos de vidro a sua volta e cravados em seu corpo. Fiquei desesperado. Removi cada um com todo o cuidado do mundo e a tirei de lá, deitando-a no chão perto de nós. Ela abriu os olhos e falou sobre o dia em que nos conhecemos, um ano e meio atrás, quando ela perdera seu irmão, na verdade seu primo. Ela desfaleceu e uma nova explosão quase nos atingiu. Tomei-a nos braços e chamei Mei, por Misaki, ainda não conseguia chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ela podia levantar? Sim! Pedi que ela segurasse firme minha camisa e corremos para fora dali. Deixei Akazawa com os bombeiros, estava tão ferida... Atingida por tantos cacos de vidro. Felizmente os ferimentos, apesar de serem muitos, eram na maioria superficiais. Mas aquela calamidade precisava ser parada. E percebi uma coisa horrível! Onde estava Mei?! Corri de volta ao hotel em chamas passando por entre os destroços, chamando por ela. Não sei como, mas o sinal do celular voltou e eu tentei contatá-la. Ela atendeu!

– Sakakibara-kun...

– Misaki! Você está bem?!

– Sim.

– Onde você está!

– Quintal, a parte de trás.

– Você se machucou?

– Eu estou bem. Mas, eu realmente não posso me mover – ficou assustado quando ouviu aquelas palavras dela.

– Eu estou indo! Eu vou estar aí, assim...

– Não venha aqui.

– Por quê?

– Você não quer vir para cá, Sakakibara-kun.

– Mas o que aconteceu?!!

– Eu tenho que parar com isso.

– Misaki! Você não pode dizer... Quem é?

– Você vai se arrepender. É por isso.

Ela desligou. Corri até o quintal, gritando por ela, e a encontrei. Segurava uma picareta em frente a um grande tronco de árvore. Ela me olhou ao ouvir seu nome e esperou eu me aproximar.

– Fique para trás.

– Temos que ajudar! – Gritei ao ver uma mão por baixo do tronco.

– Nós não podemos. Vejo a cor da morte – ela virou o rosto e me olhou com seu olho de boneca.

– Você percebeu isso agora?

– Como eu já disse, eu sei há um tempo, mas eu não podia te dizer. Mas agora... É hora de eu parar com isso – ergueu a picareta.

– Espere!

Um braço se estendeu para fora do tronco, depois a cabeça. Eu ficava mais apavorado ao passe que eu ia reconhecendo aquela pessoa. Eu não queria acreditar! Tinha que ser engano!

– Não! Não pode ser. Não pode ser! Não é verdade! Ela é a extra?! Você tem certeza?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Senhorita Mikami... Reiko-san é a extra?!

– Kouichi-kun... – Ela sussurrou, olhando-o do chão.

Eu me lembrei de todas as coisas estranhas que ela falava, daquele atestado de óbito preso na parede, tudo apontava para aquela realidade terrível. Arregalei os olhos.

– Será que somente nossa escola tem um assistente de professor na sala de aula? – Mei falou – A classe três do nono ano é a única – enterrei com forças as mãos em meu cabelo – Nossa sala de aula tinha o número certo de mesas esse ano. E ainda a calamidade começou em abril. Por que você acha que isso aconteceu? Porque a secretária ocupava uma nova mesa... Era a sala da faculdade.

– Não! Ela está mentindo! – Reiko suplicou.

– Saia do caminho, Sakakibara-kun – me coloquei entre ela e Reiko-san e hesitei por um instante, meu coração doía

– Eu vou fazer – tomei a picareta das mãos de Mei.

Reiko-san era ligada a mim, não deixaria que Mei sujasse suas mãos com aquilo, mesmo sendo o necessário a fazer.

– Vou enviar os mortos de volta à morte.

– Kouichi-kun... – Reiko-san voltou a sussurrar, a dor invadiu meu coração novamente, após passar por tudo aquilo, eu sabia o quanto ela estava apavorada.

– Me desculpe, Reiko-san.

– Pare! Pare!! – Ela estava encurralada e desesperada.

Ergui a picareta, mas a parei no ar com aquele lamento. Isso era realmente certo? Essa era realmente a escolha certa? Não havia engano? Se estivéssemos errados, eu teria assassinado Reiko-san. Tudo que Mei disse era verdade. Podia confiar nela.

– Eu me lembrava. Eu vi – Mei falou – Eu estava assistindo. Um ano e meio atrás, vi a Senhorita Mikami ser morta!

Lembrei do que nosso pássaro falava para Reiko-san, do atestado na parede, o que meus avós diziam dela, quando vovô dizia estar cansado de funerais após se lamentar por minha mãe e Reiko-san. Abaixei a picareta. Eu não conseguia fazer aquilo.

– Acredite em mim – Mei me disse, me olhando profundamente, seus olhos demonstravam total certeza e confiança.

Apertei o cabo da picareta e a ergui novamente. Reiko-san se debatia, a dor invadiu meus olhos, Mei olhava para um canto qualquer, parecia triste. O som de mais uma explosão no telhado do hotel chamou nossa atenção. Começou a chover.

– Reiko-san... Adeus, Reiko-san... – cravei com força a picareta em suas costas, ela arregalou os olhos e inspirou fundo quando o oxigênio deixou seus pulmões e se foi.

Cai no chão, deixando que minha testa e minhas mãos tocassem a terra, e chorei. Eu não acreditava no que tinha feito. Mesmo sendo o necessário para parar a calamidade, eu tinha acabado de cometer o ato mais monstruoso do mundo. Mei se abaixou ao meu lado. Seus braços me envolvendo e a voz de Chibiki chamando por nós é a última coisa de que me lembro. Apesar da minha dor, naquele momento me senti aliviado por ela estar bem e descobri uma coisa, tanto dentro de mim quanto dela também. Acordei no hospital. Meu braço estava enfaixado. Me sentei. Ainda doía. Chibiki-san veio ao meu encontro quando percebeu que eu estava acordado.

– Onde ela está?! – Exclamei quando me lembrei que Mei estava ao meu lado quando eu desmaiei.

– Vá com calma, está debilitado – ele abriu um leve sorriso – Você tem muita coragem. Ela também. Foi um ato grandioso protegerem um ao outro e ainda resgatarem os companheiros que tentaram até mesmo matá-los – fez uma pausa e voltou a falar já que eu não disse nada – Não se preocupe, ela está bem, e acordada. Acho que poderá vir até aqui.

Ele saiu do quarto por alguns minutos, mas outra pessoa entrou em seu lugar. Ela entrou silenciosamente e me olhou por algum tempo. Como fiquei aliviado. Ela parecia bem. O tapa-olho ainda lhe faltava, caminhou até a minha cama e parou ao meu lado. Havia um curativo no corte da bochecha. Até tentei me conter, mas não queria perder mais nenhuma chance depois de tudo que havíamos passado.

– Mei... – sussurrei ao abraçá-la.

Ela se assustou a princípio, ao ouvir seu primeiro nome, e não fez nada.

– Kouichi... – falou baixinho, me abraçando também.

Quando nos afastamos, percebi que o rosto dela estava corado, como o meu também devia estar, senti minha pele queimar, mas não ouvi nenhum sinal de protesto dela. Ela subiu a escada de metal e borracha e sentou na cama. Ficamos conversando por cerca de uma hora. Passara-se apenas algumas horas do ocorrido, o relógio na parede marcava sete e meia da manhã. Todos os que havíamos resgatado estavam vivos, alguns em estado grave ou gravíssimo, mas todos com chance de sobrevivência. O garoto asmático ficara bem e já não estava mais no hospital. Azakawa estava acordada, seu estado não era tão grave, mas precisava de repouso extremo. Iriam visitá-la depois. Teshigawara também tinha somente um ferimento superficial na perna e devia estar repousando como eu, mas insistiu tanto que venceu as enfermeiras e foi levado numa cadeira de rodas para ficar algum tempo com Akazawa.

– Ela disse que adoraria bater nele se pudesse, mas parecia feliz por ele estar lá.

– Aqueles dois não se odeiam tanto assim – sorri – Você está sabendo de tudo isso... Ficou andando pelo hospital esse tempo todo?

– Não. Boa parte do que eu disse eu ouvi de Chibiki-san. Eu ia visitar Akazawa-san com ele antes de você acordar, mas quando vimos Teshigawara chegar lá, deixamos pra depois – o silêncio se seguiu por alguns segundos – Kouichi... – percebi que ela ainda tinha certa timidez em me chamar assim – Está doendo?

– Sim, mas estamos vivos, isso é o que importa. E você?

– Não sinto mais nada, só esse curativo incomoda um pouco. Vi muitas pessoas com pouco ou muito daquela cor aqui nesse hospital. Espero ter logo um novo tapa-olho.

Nosso assunto havia acabado por hora. Segurei a mão dela. Ela estremeceu de novo e não olhou para mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então agi por instinto. A puxei para mais perto de mim e a beijei bem devagar. Ela ficou surpresa de novo, mas me correspondeu e apertou a minha mão que segurava a dela. Quando nos separamos, ela respirou fundo e manteve os olhos fechados. A abracei de novo. Era tão pequena, parecia frágil. Isso não quer dizer que seja fraca, mas fico feliz de ter conseguido mantê-la viva na noite anterior.

– Quando deixarmos esse hospital... Podemos... Sair juntos?

– Sim... Às vezes – ela sorriu.

Eu ri também, estava feliz por aquilo, apesar de sentir a dor dos companheiros que perdemos. Ouvimos batidas na porta e Chibiki-san nos chamou. Soltei-a do abraço e pedi que ele entrasse.

– Me desculpem, mas os médicos acham que seria bom você dormir mais um pouco – disse pra mim.

– Tubo bem – ela disse com aquela voz baixinha e suave, descendo da cama.

– Até mais, Kouichi... – me olhou abrindo o sorriso mais lindo que já vi no rosto dela.

– Até mais, Mei – sorri de volta e a vi caminhar para fora do quarto.

Preciso mesmo dormir mais um pouco, ainda me sinto abatido e triste pelo que aconteceu ontem. Mas espero que eu acorde logo. Preciso visitar a Akazawa com a Mei, e os outros também, inclusive a sensei. Só que mais do que tudo, eu quero abrir logo os olhos e ver Mei novamente.


End file.
